


Sweet Dreams of Paradise

by shadynaiad



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: AU, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-01
Updated: 2011-10-01
Packaged: 2017-10-24 05:10:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadynaiad/pseuds/shadynaiad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jersey cop Danny is dismayed to find himself in Hawaii, chasing a case.  AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams of Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to shinysylver for the beta.

Danny woke up curled around Rachel’s sleeping form. He yawned, and then leaned over to kiss her cheek. “Morning, babe.” Rachel smiled up at him, blinking sleep out of her eyes. Danny’s hand drifted down to rest on the swell of her belly. “Morning, babe.”

“I thought he’d never settle down last night. He takes after you, I guess.”

“I do love to keep you up all night.” Danny laughed as Rachel swatted at him.

“Get to work, you. Bring home that bacon.” Danny was almost out the door when Rachel called him back. “No, seriously love, bring home some bacon? And a bottle of antacid, if you would?”

“Got it. You know my Mom says that heartburn means the baby’ll have curly hair. Like my uncle Jimmy.”

“If he takes after Uncle Jimmy’s hair, that’s fine. If he takes after Uncle Jimmy’s taste in women…”

“He won’t, because he’ll have your brains. And my impeccable taste in women,” Danny called back, shutting the door behind him before sprinting to his car. He wasn’t late, yet, but there had been some sort of super important meeting scheduled for over a week, and he was dying to know what all the secrecy had been about.  
\---------------  
Danny slipped into the conference room just in time, only to realize this hush-hush meeting seemed to consist solely of himself and the chief of police.

“It’s about time you showed up, Officer Williams. The governor’s been waiting for you.” He turned his laptop around, and Danny was confused to see a blonde woman looking back at him. He was pretty sure the governor had been an unattractive man last time he’d checked, so who was this?

“Governor Jameson has a proposition for you. It seems there’s trouble in paradise.”

“Detective Williams. Chief Hamilton speaks very highly of you. The state of Hawaii needs your help.”

Danny stared at the screen. “What does Hawaii want with a Newark beat cop?” Never mind how unlikely it was that the chief had spoken highly of him or anyone else.

“I don’t want a Newark beat cop. I want a Newark homicide detective who’s been instrumental in bringing several high ranking mafia members to justice. We think part of the reason the mafia is expanding their presence here is because of pressure on them from the mainland. They think we don’t see them coming.”

A man’s voice interrupted whatever else the governor might have wanted to say. “And we’re prepared to bring you in as an organized crime expert for this case, since we know these gun runners are coming from New Jersey.” Something in the way the man had said New Jersey raised Danny’s hackles.

“I guess your island paradise doesn’t get much crime. This must be quite a challenge if all you’re used to pineapple thieves.”

Governor Jameson’s lips pursed for a moment before she continued. “As Commander McGarrett was saying, we know our current suspects are from New Jersey. You’re probably already familiar with them, I’ve sent the case file so you can review it on the way over here.”

Danny gawked. “On the way over there? You want me in Hawaii? You want me to leave my wife and kids and come all the way out to _Hawaii_?”

“I didn’t realize you had children.”

Danny was profoundly disappointed at how calmly his outburst had been received. “A daughter, and another one on the way. And the last thing we need is for me to take off right now.” He hoped that last sentence had enough bite to it. He and Rachel had enough problems in their past, and he couldn’t imagine how she’d take him going off on a tropical vacation with the baby due soon.

“Congratulations. We’ll make sure you get back in time to greet your new arrival. I’m afraid, though, I must insist. Chief Hamilton, would you show Officer Williams the file?”

Danny glanced at the file.. “We’ve been chasing these guys for months. We thought they’d gone to ground; you mean to tell me they hopped a plane to Hawaii?”

Jameson nodded as Danny glared at the file. “Fine. I’ll go. I want to catch these bastards. But this had better be over quickly. If they disappear again, I’m not hanging around waiting for them.”

“Of course not,” agreed Governor Jameson.  
\-----------

Danny hadn’t expected his arrival to go well, but the possibility of an exuberant and very large Samoan greeting him by throwing flowers around his neck hadn’t even entered his mind.

“So, you work with Commander McGarrett?” Danny asked, disbelieving, as he removed the lei. He started to toss it, then tucked it in his bag. Grace would love it. “What the hell kind of task force was this?

“Sometimes, brah, sometimes. Also run the best shave ice stand on the island. You should come check it out. I’ll hook you up with the friends of Kamekona discount.”

Danny decided not to question that, and let Kamekona rattle on for the brief trip to headquarters.  
\----------------------

“Kamekona! There you are. What’d you do, take him on a tour of the island?”

“Steve, man, I don’t know about the new kid,” Kamekona fake whispered to him. “He’s still wearing a tie.”

“Commander McGarrett?” Danny thought he recognized his voice from earlier. Somehow he’d been expecting someone a little more … commanding. Not that McGarrett wasn’t tall, but he looked almost scruffy with his dress shirt unbuttoned and untucked, revealing a t-shirt underneath. Maybe he’d been undercover, Danny thought, although he was beginning to suspect it was just a Hawaii thing.

“Detective Williams. I hope you had a pleasant trip?”

“As pleasant as it could be.” Danny slung his bag over his shoulder, and headed into the building. “And the return trip will be even better.” When McGarrett didn’t follow him immediately, he sighed. “McGarrett…”

“It’s Steve.”

“McGarrett,” Danny repeated, “l get that you’re on ‘island time’ or whatever, but the bad guys aren’t. Let’s go catch them so I can go home, and you can go back to your surfing or tanning or whatever it is I interrupted.”

\-------------  
Three weeks later, and Danny was on his last nerve. Actually, Danny had been on his last nerve since arriving in Hawaii, but it took Steve three weeks to accept that the Jersey boy wasn’t going to acclimate on his own.

“Here,” Steve thrust a bag at Danny, “you looked like you needed a snack.”

“From Liliha’s? You brought me coco puffs? Why?”

“It was Chin’s idea. He says you like them.”

“I like them when Chin brings them. I don’t like you bringing them.” Danny sputtered at the look on Steve’s face. “That’s not what I meant. You can’t buy my affections on Hawaii’s behalf, Steve.”

“Oh, but Chin can? On behalf of the state of Hawaii, I’ll see if Chin can convince you to try surfing.”

“See, you don’t get it. If you were really trying to get me and Hawaii to hook up, you’d try to get me surfing with Kono.”

“And then Chin would kill me. Quietly. And I have another present for you,” Steve continued, offering a folder to Danny. “You and I have a hot date tonight.”

“And by hot date you mean….”

“Another stake out. They’ve got to make a mistake sometime, right?”  
\----  
“Good case,” said Steve, clinking his bottle against Danny’s.

“Good case? Good case? That’s what you’ve got to say to me? We nearly died today. At least twice each. And I think you violated Geneva conventions, never mind the Miranda rights.”

“But we got the guy, right?”

“That’s not the point.”

“I’m pretty sure that was the only point.”

“No, the point is that…. You’re worse than my wife, you know that?”

“I don’t know that. She must be an amazing woman.” Steve grinned at him.

“Yeah, amazing. Amazing and she’s going to kill me if I don’t get back soon.”

“Trouble in paradise?”

“She didn’t want me to come here. I can’t blame her, I didn’t want to come either.”

“I’m sure getting a few weeks of vacation in Hawaii is miserable for you,” Steve joked. “No, I get it, you miss your wife. At least you can go home and tell her what a hero you were.”

Danny hesitated. “I think I’ll skip that part. She’s never been thrilled about the cop thing. You know, when we first had Grace, she tried to convince me to stay home with her.”

Steve look startled. “Well, I’ve heard you talking to your little girl on the phone. You are a good father.”

“Thanks. But it wasn’t that. She doesn’t get the cop thing, not really. Didn’t get it. Doesn’t get it.” He shrugged. “She thought I could take a desk job, then she wanted me to settle for a rent-a-cop thing, I don’t even know where she got that from… and we both said things we shouldn’t. I said stupid things.”

Steve waited for Danny to take a breath and continue. “I said really stupid things. I told her if she didn’t get me, she should find somebody else. Maybe a nice generic businessman. So finally she said maybe I was right, maybe she should get out.” Danny took a long swig of his beer before he continued. “She called my bluff and packed her bags.”

“What did you do?” asked Steve.

“I told you we met when she ran into my car? I figured I’d block her car in so she couldn’t leave, but then I figured if I ran into her car she really couldn’t leave.”

“Danny!” Steve was fighting back a laugh.  
“Yeah,” Danny said, the smile not reaching his face, “I killed both our cars to get her to stay. And miracle of miracles, once she got over yelling at me for that, she came back. “

“And now you’ve got another baby on the way. You got over it , then?”

“Yeah, but a divorce might have been cheaper. Therapy and more therapy and I had to buy her a new Camaro… but it was worth it.” Danny grinned at him, a genuine smile this time.

 

\----

Danny woke up curled around Rachel’s sleeping form. He yawned, then leaned over to kiss her cheek. “Morning, babe.” Rachel smiled up at him, blinking sleep out of her eyes. Danny’s hand drifted down to rest on the swell of her belly. “Morning, babe.”

“I thought he’d never settle down last night. He takes after you, I guess.”

“I do love to keep you up all night.” Danny laughed.

“Are you all right? You were mumbling in your sleep. “

“Babe, I had the weirdest dream last night. I went to Hawaii….”

“Hawaii? Sounds lovely.”

“I got sent to Hawaii against my will, without you or Grace. And there was this guy….”

“Oh, really? Some hot Hawaiian guy?”

“Stop that.” Danny grinned and shook his head. “What do you want me to say, he had great hipbones and a tramp stamp?”

“Danny, if you leave me for a Hawaiian bloke with a tattoo…”

“Never happen, baby. It will never happen.”


End file.
